Pig-Pen
"Sorry I'm late. What's taking him so long?" Pig-Pen to Violet and Patty. Pig-Pen is a supporting character from The Peanuts Movie. He is a friend of Charlie Brown's and has a cloud of dirty dust and he also never gets clean. He is voiced by AJ Teece. Snow Day Pig-Pen first appears approaching to Violet and Patty when his dusty cloud goes toward them. Pig-Pen, along with the others, tell Charlie Brown to hurry up. After Charlie Brown tries to fly with his kite, Pig-Pen is seen skating with the others. He is then seen watching Lucy performing her skating trick. After Charlie Brown crashes into Lucy, Pig-Pen, along with the others, start applauding to Lucy. After Charlie Brown gets tangled in the Kite-Eating Tree, Pig-Pen watches Lucy talk to Charlie Brown that he will never fly with his kite. Pig-Pen is then seen skating when he is caught by Snoopy, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Marcie, behind Sally in the back, much to his enjoyment of his skate. Pig-Pen, along with the others, are let go by Snoopy. The "New Kid" After a talk with Charlie Brown, Pig-Pen continues to skate with the others. He stops at the fence to see the "New Kid" and he thinks that he will love something. As Pig-Pen continues to glance at the fence, the fence is knocked down by Charlie Brown. Pig-Pen, along with the others, blame on Charlie Brown and run away. First Day of School At the first day of school, Pig-Pen, along with the students, are talk to each other while waiting for the "New Kid" to come in school. When he hears a knock, it was just Charlie Brown who comes to school. Linus' plane is activated and Pig-Pen watches the plane. Pig-Pen, along with the students, are told by Miss Othmar to go to their desks. Pig-Pen's dust goes toward Marcie (Because he is always dirty). Pig-Pen, along with the students, are told by Miss Othmar that the "New Kid" is joining their classroom. Pig-Pen watches as the "New Kid" revealed to be The Little Red-Haired Girl . After The Little Red-Haired Girl sits at her desk, Pig-Pen, along with the students, are told by Miss Othmar to take the test. Much to the students' dissapointment. Pig-Pen starts the test and consra works on it. After they finished, Pig-Pen watches Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown race to the front and write their names on their papers. Pig-Pen is emmbarresd that Charlie Brown is called a "Sly Dog" by Peppermint Patty. After Charlie Brown fails to intproduce himself, Pig-Pen watches him run out of the classroom. Talent Show/Helping Sally At the talent show, Pig-Pen is shown playing cards while he is in charge with Franklin. When Sally (Dressed as a cowgirl) tries to catch Charlie Brown (As a cow), Pig-Pen is playing cards until he is crashed by Sally and Charlie Brown. Winter Dance Pig-Pen arrives at the Winter Dance and is then standing at the Men's room then dances after Patty tells Violet that she wants to dance with him. Pig-Pen watches Sally push Linus to get the dance started and Pig-Pen joins in along with the others. When the dance starts, the ladies are first. The girls participate at the competition as the Little Red-Haired Girl wins. Then, it was the men's turn. Pig-Pen watches as the boys participate at the competition. Then, it was Charlie Brown's turn to dance. Pig-Pen watches Charlie Brown dance and he is surprised that he is finally going to win. After Charlie Brown sets a sprinkler system, Pig-Pen is shown dancing with Patty. The sprinklers make him clean his dust off. Book Report Partners After the Winter Dance, Pig-Pen, along with the others, are called by Miss Othmar to have a book report. Then, it was time to pick their partners. Pig-Pen watches the girls pick their partners. Patty by Violet, Schroeder by Lucy, and then it was Charlie Brown's turn. Pig-Pen, along with the others, watch Charlie Brown pick The Little Red-Haired Girl and imagines that he could be the winner of golden stars, and the first kids to land on the moon. Pig-Pen, along with the others, laugh at Charlie Brown. Category:Characters